: The National Human Genome Research Institute (NHGRI) has launched a series of research training activities in Genomics and Ethical, Legal, and Social Issues (ELSI), comprising the Research Training Consortium (RTC), with a focus on increasing the successful participation of individuals from Under Represented Minorities (URM). While the various grantees are involved in evaluating and tracking progress towards their goals for their own programs, this has not been done systematically, making it difficult to compare and pool data across programs. The major goal of RFA-HG-08-006 is to establish a Data Analysis and Coordinating Center (DACC) to facilitate and streamline the evaluation and tracking component for the entire MAP initiative. An interdisciplinary team of investigators with considerable strengths and experience in areas of direct relevance to the RFA from Washington University in St. Louis is submitting this application in response to the RFA. With a strong sense of commitment to accomplish the goals of the RFA, we propose 4 specific aims: First, we will develop complementary evaluation and tracking tools for the entire RTC after reviewing the evaluation and tracking instruments currently implemented within each of the training centers. Second, we will create a web-based Data Entry System (DES). a prototype of which has already been created for one of our Summer Institutes, for establishing a centralized database for deposition of the RTC data from grantees that will become the source of all data analysis. Third, we will periodically perform rigorous analyses of the data using standard methods and generate reports that would assess progress and outcomes, report the findings at annual meetings of the grantees and training coordinators and bi-annual meetings of the National Advisory Council of the NHGRI, and provide written reports periodically. Fourth, we will provide leadership as necessary in other areas as maybe customarily expected of coordinating centers and work closely with the RTC and the NHGRI in achieving the goals of the RFA. We believe that we have the strengths and experience as well as the people skills and familiarity with the RFA goals and yet we bring a sense of freshness, objectivity, and flexibility to the table by virtue of not being directly affiliated with any of the research training centers.